starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
T-series Tactical Droid
| Afbeelding = 170px | model = T-series | klasse = Klasse 4 | ontwerp = | fabrikant = Baktoid Combat Automata | hoogte = 1,93 meter | uitrusting = | taken = Superviseren | prijs = 14.005 Credits | affiliatie=Confederacy of Independent Systems }} De T-series Tactical Droid was een type Battle Droid van de CIS die vaak als Command Battle Droid werd gebruikt. Oorspronkelijk werden de Droids CDE-T Units genoemd. Uitzicht & Bouw De T-series was een grote Droid met lange ledematen en een vrij klein hoofd gemaakt door Baktoid Combat Automata. Ze werden uitgebracht in verschillende kleuren en waren uitgerust met een Blaster Carbine en een Electrobinocular. Baktoid produceerde de Droids met geavanceerde software en modules, waardoor de Droid zeer snel analytisch konden nadenken. Een Tactical Droid liet voortdurend simulaties van gevechten testen om de kansen te bekijken en de strategie aan te passen indien nodig. Een meer geavanceerde versie werd later ook geproduceerd door Baktoid, in de vorm van de Super Tactical Droid. Taken De CDE-T Units werd ontwikkeld om tactisch advies te geven aan Battle Droids wanneer er geen organische Commander aanwezig was. De CIS liet de CDE-T verbouwen zodat de Droid meer zelfstandig kon werken en sneller beslissingen kon nemen. Oorspronkelijk werden de modellen naast OOM Command Officer Series Battle Droid‎s gebruikt, maar de T-series bleek snel veel effectiever te zijn dan de oudere OOM Droids. Een probleem was dat de bevelen van de T-series voorrang kregen op deze van de OOM Command Officer Series Battle Droid‎ waardoor de Battle Droids vaak informatie en bevelen kregen die elkaar tegenspraken. Daarom werden beide modellen na verloop van tijd zelden nog samen gebruikt. De Droids werden vaak gebruikt als consulenten of assistenten van Droid Commanders maar regelmatig nam de T-series de overhand door zijn kennis en tactisch vermogen waardoor de T-series het bevel overnam. Die grotere zelfstandigheid zorgde echter soms ook voor problemen. T-series waren arrogant en opdringerig. Ze weigerden om bevelen te aanvaarden van OOM Droids en beschouwden organische wezens als zwakke wezens die werden gecontroleerd door hun emoties. De relatie van organische wezens en hiërarchie was hen onbekend en meer dan een CIS Commander kwam tot de vaststelling dat zijn T-series Droid had gevraagd dat de Commander werd overgeplaatst wegens een gebrek aan leiderskwaliteiten. 250px|thumb|TJ-912 Soms gebeurde het zelfs dat T-series voet bij stuk hielden. In de Third Battle of Aefao executeerde een Tactical Droid de Chevin Major Hoom Garaf. Dit zorgde voor een chaotisch gevecht, waardoor de Republic het tij kon doen keren. Voor de First Battle of Plagen doodde een T-series de Kerkoiden General Piar Nagelsa om de plannen en strategie te bemachtigen. De Droid wijzigde de strategie en leidde de Battle Droids naar de zege. Een groene T-series Tactical Droid had de leiding over de Confederate Navy tijdens de Battle of Quell. Hij gaf opdracht aan de B2 Super Battle Droids om naar de Venator-class Star Destroyers te vliegen. Toen dit plan te lang duurde, gaf hij opdracht om de Venator van Aayla Secura gewoon te vernietigen, zelfs met tal van Battle Droids aan boord. Niet lang daarvoor had Aayla Secura zo’n Tactical Droid te grazen genomen en zijn manschappen in de val gelokt. Aayla sneed het hoofd van deze Droid af waardoor de Republic over heel wat kostbare gegevens kon beschikken. Dankzij de vernietigde Tactical Droid konden de Royal Naboo Security Forces op Naboo informatie winnen over dokter Nuvo Vindi. TX-20 was de Tactical Droid die tijdens de Battle of Ryloth de bezetting van Nabat leidde. TA-175 assisteerde Wat Tambor in de stad Lessu en TJ-55 leidde Battle Droids op Christophsis. Verschijning *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Jedi Crash **The Hidden Enemy **Blue Shadow Virus **Innocents of Ryloth **Liberty on Ryloth **Landing at Point Rain **Weapons Factory **Grievous Intrigue **Cat and Mouse **The Zillo Beast **Nightsisters (Episode) **The Citadel **Counter Attack **Citadel Rescue **Padawan Lost **Shadow Warrior **Plan of Dissent **Kidnapped **A Necessary Bond **The Jedi Who Knew Too Much Bron *Clone Wars Webcomic: Headgames *Galaxy at War *The Essential Guide to Warfare category:Battle Droids category:Tactical Droids Categorie:Confederate Army Categorie:Baktoid Industries